The Divergence Games
by Mathilda Ashon
Summary: AU. There is only one rule to follow in the Games: kill or be killed, as only one participant is allowed to remain. Marcus opens his mouth and reads out the name. My blood runs cold at his voice. "Beatrice Prior!" Divergent, with a touch of The Hunger Games. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's official. I love the Hunger Games and Divergent so I decided to combine these two series together. I don't own the characters or the plot. I might stick to the Hunger Games but I might also use my own ideas. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The air in my room is chilly this morning, though I know that it is already May. I open my eyes and look at my clock: 7:30. Time to get up. I look up at the calendar on the wall which is opposite to me. Today is 12th May and I feel my stomach drop.

Reaping Day.

I throw the covers off myself and walk out of my plain room, towards the bathroom. The door which leads to Caleb's room is ajar, so he must have gotten up already. Perhaps he's even preparing breakfast downstairs now. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. After putting the toothbrush away I wipe my face with my towel. Then I go down to have breakfast.

Apparently I am the latest one, since Mother, Father and Caleb are already eating. I get into my usual seat and greet them. They nod back to me stiffly and say nothing, not even a 'good morning' or 'hi'. The tension in the room is so strong that I could almost touch it, feel it against my hand like a real thing. I can't blame my family for behaving like that. After all, today is the Reaping Day.

Every year in the city of Chicago the Government, also called 'Central' since it's the heart of the city holds this survival competition called 'The Divergent Games'. They say that in the last century citizens of the five fractions of the city were discontented with the Government and started a revolution to overthrow it. However they failed miserably in the end and a lot of people were killed. In order to punish the citizens, the Government made, and makes the each fraction of the city to choose five teenagers to participate in the Games, making it totally twenty-five people to participate in the competition.

There is only one rule to follow in the Games: kill or be killed, as only one participant is allowed to remain. The Games are held in the Arena at Central. Food, weapons and other supplies can be found in the Arena and if you're lucky, you might even get people to sponsor you. If you win, you'd be able to live in a mason with your family and have a luxurious live.

The people in Central think these Games as some kind of entertainment. The whole competition is played live on TV like a movie-there are cameras monitoring your moves in the Arena. I think that it's totally ridiculous-how could anyone find watching people getting killed entertaining? I remember that I first watched the Games when I was nine and I got nightmares later on that night. I joined the Reaping when I was twelve and luckily I'd never gotten chosen, or not I won't be here, telling you this story. Anyway, don't watch the Games, or you'd regret it.

As I've mentioned, the city is divided into six parts-Central, and the five fractions. The five fractions are the Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, Candor and Abnegation. My family belong to the Abnegation. Each fraction has its own duty. Erudite the intelligent is in charge of technology and scientific innovations. Amity, the peaceful, protects the natural environment and develops 'green' cities and plans. Dauntless, the brave fraction serves the city by offering military protections. When a war breaks out, it's usually Dauntless which leads the soldiers. People of Candor are well known for their honesty so most of the people of this fraction are lawyers and judges. Crimes and other cases are always delivered the Candor headquarters to be solved. As for my fraction, Abnegation, it's in charge of meditation. Most of the people of this fraction are nurses, doctors and we are famous for our selflessness.

The people at Central love the Divergent Games, but not the other five fractions. The Games symbolize teenagers' deaths and this upsets us, especially Amity. Amity's peacefulness also makes all of its participants to be killed in the first five minutes of the Games. Dauntless' participants always won, but that doesn't mean other fractions haven't won once. There are about three victors in Abnegation but they spent all of their winner money on sponsoring meditation technology and experiments. This is more meaningful, and more selfless.

Of course we hate the Games, but what could we do?  
Mother's voice breaks into my thoughts. "Dears, we have to get going now. Go up and get dressed. The Reaping begins in half an hour." Caleb and I nod and go upstairs. Caleb looks worried and nervous, and I know this feeling so I don't say anything. "Really, why do they have to hold the Games?" he moans.

"Remember what we've learnt from out History lessons."

"I know…but there are other ways to punish people, right?" I can't deny this. "Instead of killing and violence, there must be-"

"Don't." I warn. "The Central people won't be happy to hear this." Caleb nods. He knows what I mean. The Government strongly forbids people to say anything against it. If someone goes against its will, he or she will be killed. And his or her family. And his or her friends. Anyone who's related to him or her so it's basically a massacre. My heart gets heavier as I pick out my clothes. You always have to look good when it comes to the Reaping as the Government demands all the citizens to treat it like a festival, in order to make us more miserable. Well, with the Games we are already miserable enough. In Abnegation we promote humbleness so we mainly wear gray so all of my clothes are gray. I simply pick out a gray blouse and skirt, and choose a bracelet to go with. I fit my feet into my gray ballet flats and leave the room. Before I go, I sneak a peek at my mirror, which is usually hidden under my bed. We don't really care about out own reflections in Abnegation since admiring yourself is considered as a kind of self-indulgence. However this time I can't help it. There is a blond girl with large grayish blue eyes in the mirror. Her face looks expressionless but I know better. This is I, Beatrice Prior.

I leave my room, with my mirror back under my mattress again.

* * *

The ride to the Plaza is filled with silence. We don't have anything to say and nothing can be said either. Mother and Father look grave. Caleb keeps rubbing his hands together to reassure himself and I stare out of the window, watching trees and buildings pass us by. Some people are going to the Plaza on foot and they all have an empty on their faces. A child is crying and his mother is soothing him. Everything looks gray and depressing.

"Time to get out." We've arrived at the Plaza. We get out of the car and my parents give me a smile, telling me to relax, yet there is anxiety in their eyes. Caleb squeezes my hand. "Good luck."

"Same to you." And he walks away, to his age section. I walk over to the section labeled as '16' and line up there along with other sixteen years olds. More and more people arrive and eventually a Government official walks up to the stage. Marcus Eaton, I recognize him almost immediately. He's one of Father's co-workers and has strong influence over the Government. Yet he's still not strong enough to cancel the Games, as President Coleridge Stepson owns this right and never in this century he'd do that. Marcus has come to have dinner at my house for several times and I don't know why, there just seems to be something unsettling about him. Like he isn't the respectful man he is on the outside.

Marcus walks to the microphone and everyone quiets down. He starts reading the History of Chicago and the Treaty Of The Divergent Games, the treaty which starts everything. Obviously everybody isn't listening wholeheartedly. We are all thinking about the same problem: who are going to participate in the Games? Marcus also reads out the names of the three victors of Abnegation but they are all but alive. The Games requires three boys and two girls from each fraction and Marcus declares that he'll start with the boys first. He walks over to the glass bowl which contains the boys' names of this district and picks out a small sheet of paper. He opens it and announces, "William Hiltons!"

A tall, lean boy with light brown hair and green eyes walks up to the stage. People remain silent. I know that if they could, some might volunteer to take William's place but the problem is that this is forbidden. Marcus picks out the second name. "George Wares!" Another boy goes up and stands next to William. He looks shaky but no one points this out.

Last one now. _Not Caleb Prior, Not Caleb. _Marcus opens the sheet of paper and announces, "Tobias Eaton!"

Some people gasp. A boy with dark hair and deep blue eyes goes up and stands next to his father. His face shows no expressions, nor Marcus'. Tobias looks like his father, but some features suggests his mother, Evelyn's looks. Evelyn died last year and my family attended the funeral. I remember Marcus' expression, just like this one now. It's rather shocking that how he could look so grave and calm.

I suppose he's ready for the fact that his only son might die anytime next week.

"Girls." Marcus declares. He goes up to the bowl next to the boys' names and picks out one. "Diana Greville!"

A tall, svelte girl comes up. She has blond-brown hair and brown eyes and she looks peaceful, like she's ready for Death to knock on her door anytime. It seems wrong for her to look like that. _You'll be fine._ I want to tell her.

"Last one." Marcus takes out the last piece of paper and my heart beat speeds up. Who will it be? He soothes the paper and looks at the name. He frowns. _Why?_ But the frown is gone in a second. Perhaps it's been my imagination. Marcus opens his mouth and reads out the name. My blood runs cold at his voice.

"Beatrice Prior!"

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue it? I think some people might be upset with this idea so I'm not very sure. If I get ten reviews telling me to go on, the next chapter will be updated, after I finish writing it. If most of the reviews are negative, then this story will be taken down.**

**Review, please. I don't mind being criticized. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! Thank you for the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It can't be real._

_No, I'm not chosen._

I stare at the stage. How can this happen? I know that this is selfish, but how could it be me when there are hundreds of candidates out here? _Move._I force myself to walk. Everyone's eyes are burning my back. Down the corridor, up onto the stage. Thousand pairs of eyes are focused on me and other tributes, who are now standing next to me. Marcus announces, "They, will be the tributes of the 74th Divergent Games." No one claps. I'm grateful for that. Silence is better. At least they don't seem to be happy to watch us die and show their respect to us. I look at the crowd again, trying to search for my family. Mother and Father look grave. Caleb looks scared and worried. I suppose they're worried that I might die. No, I am definitely going to die. The chances of surviving are low. I and other tributes bow to the crowd and follow Marcus into the Justice Building.

The Justice Building is mainly used as the office of the Government's Officials who have been appointed to Abnegation. The first time I've ever been to here was when I was six. At that time I, and Caleb came over to give Father our self-made gifts, as it was Father's Day and he worked here. Father was surprised, and happy that we'd made gifts for him. Yet that was the only when I and Caleb gave him presents, since receiving gifts is considered selfish. However we were young at that time so no one actually blamed us. Everyone just said how lucky Father was to have such nice children.

And now here I am again, yet for a totally different reason. Here we'll say our goodbyes to our families in our room assigned room. Marcus stops in front of the rooms and says, "Feel free to choose the room you like. Your families should be here several minutes later." We nod and I go into the middle room.

The room has light gray wallpaper. Several pictures are hung on the wall. There are a desk and two chairs in the room and I sit down on the small sofa. From the window I can see the highway which leads to the Amity compound. I wonder if the people there are crying now, for the loss of their children?

The door opens. I look up and see Mother, Father and Caleb coming inside. Their expressions haven't changed a bit. Still, grave and worried, in Caleb's case. I stand up, waiting for them to speak.

"Don't worry." Mother walks over and takes my hand. "You'll be fine." That's a lie and everyone knows it. I don't say anything, fearing that if I speak I might break down. I can't imagine what'll happen to me. A question suddenly appears in my mind.

"What if I'm forced to kill someone who's a threaten to my life?" I blurt out. They all look at me, not replying. I know that they don't have the answer. Killing someone for your own benefit is selfish and everyone knows that. But what if someone's holding a gun against my head? How could I just stand there and let that person kill me? It's just so confusing.

Finally Father opens his mouth. "Just do your best, no matter what." He opens his arms and holds me. Then Mother does the same thing. A bell rings. It's time for them to go. My parents leave without looking back at me. Caleb walks up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Beatrice, I know that this is hard for you. Just don't forget that we still love you, no matter what happens." I feel tears in my eyes. I blink to force them to turn back. "Here, take this." Caleb's hand fishes around his pocket for a moment and then he takes something out. A circular gold pin rests on his palm. The symbol of Abnegation. His favorite pin. He lets me take it…

"Remember us. We'll always be by your side." He says. I nod and take the pin, too stunned to say anything. "Sometimes we have to think of the others, but don't forget to think about yourself. Just follow your instincts, okay?" I nod again. "Now…" he takes me into his arms. At least I still have my family, though I'm not sure if I'll be there for them after the Games.

"I've to go now. Just, like Father has said, do your best and follow your instincts." With that he turns around and gives me a last look-an encouraging one and leaves.

Can I protect myself and still be selfless? Will I be able to survive? I shake my head and walk out of the room.

* * *

The others are already waiting at the doorway. William, George, Tobias, Diana, a man and a woman whom I've never met before. That woman must a Central citizen; you can learn this simply by her looks. She is wearing a bright green dress and golden heels. Her hair is dyed green and there is hideous makeup on her face. She smiles brightly at us. "Hello, I'm Eileen and I'll be your escort." We all shake hands with her awkwardly. The man is an Abnegation official, with his gray Government uniform.

"I'm Harold, your mentor of the Games." He speaks in the quiet tone which Abnegation people often use. We nod and bow to him in stead of shaking hands with him, since Abnegation people aren't used to physical contact. Originally the mentor of the new tributes should be a past victor, but as all the victors of the Abnegation have died, the Government allows us to choose an official to be our mentor. "Now, follow me. We'll need to get onto the train to Central." We then walk out of the Justice Building, down the stage where the Reaping has been held. People's stare burn my back and I try my best to ignore them. Reporters from Central held up their cameras and try to take photos of us. I could almost the headlines. _'Abnegation Tributes-Dead Or Alive?'_ This just makes me feel more miserable.

The Train Station isn't that far away from the Plaza so we get there pretty quickly. Eventually the train arrives, and I must admit that it is the fanciest train I've ever seen. Courtesy of Erudite, the train box is made of steel with large glass windows, looking useful yet stylish at the same time. I look to my sight to see the reactions of my fellow mates. Diana, William and George all look as shocked as I am, while Tobias keeps an indifferent look on his face.

_Yeah, his father has probably taken him onto trains like this for a million times before since he always has to visit other factions. So what?_

The door opens and everyone gets inside. The interior of the train is even fancier than the outside, beside the fact that everything is gray. Some portraits are hung n the wall and the dining table a hold a crowd of twenty. The sofas are all made of silk. I can't believe my eyes. _What the heck?_

"This isn't the fanciest train." Eileen's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "This is already a 'downgraded' version. You should see the trains of the other factions." I feel dizzy. The train starts moving. We all sit down at the dinner table. My mates and I on the left hand side of the table while Harold and Eileen are on the other side. Silence hangs in the air.

Harold is the first one to break it. "You all have probably watched the Games before, but it's still my responsibility to explain the main features of the Games to all of you here. After we've arrived at the Central, on tomorrow morning, we'll first have the Opening Ceremony. Assigned stylists will design outfits for you and you'll have to wear them. It's sort of like a fashion show on chariots. Then you'll spend about four days at the Training Centre. There you'll be able to try using different kinds of weapons and try to figure out a way to help yourselves during the Games. On the last day of the Training you'll have to have a private session with the Gamemakers, the hosts of the Games. At that time you should try to impress them with your own skills, like shooting a gun or throwing a knife. The Gamemakers will give you a mark depending on your performance during the session. The higher your marks are, the bigger chance you'll have to find a sponsor. The last will be the Interview Night. You all will be interviewed by Carlen Flynn." I know that one. The interviews are all broadcast throughout the country. "But before that, Eileen here will coach you about the manner you should have." I inwardly groan when I hear this.

"Any questions?" no one speaks. "Fine. Now we'll watch the Reapings of the other factions." After Harold finished speaking a large television appears at the end of the table. Harold presses a button on the table and the television is turned on. First we watch the Amity, then Erudite, next Candor and finally Dauntless. One by one we look at the faces of our competitors. Some of them actually get my attention. The Erudite boy with long dark hair. The two Candor boys and one Candor girl. I note that they can't be messed with. The Erudite boy looks sly while the three Candor tributes look as threatening as the Dauntless tributes.

The afternoon passes quickly and soon it's time for dinner. Like the train itself, the dinner is also very fancy. There are all kinds of food which we've never had before, like beef. I also discover a kind of delicious drink called hot chocolate. After dinner I could barely get up from my chair, as I'm full. We go to our own separate bedrooms. In my room there is a bed, which is more Abnegation-like as it only consists of gray and white sheets. There are also a dressing table and a closet. I open the closet and find different clothes neatly folded inside. They are still gray but in different styles, from sweaters to lingeries. I take off my clothes and choose a long-sleeve nightdress as my pyjamas. The dress reaches my knees so I don't feel myself going against the Abnegation traditions. I switch off the light and let the sleep carry me into the darkness, not even having the time to think about whether I'll be killed next week.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you htink? Is this story heading off to a great start? Please tell me in your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Recently I have got ****writer's block disorder!**

* * *

The alarm clock goes off and my hand shoots into the air to switch it off. I open my eyes and see a luxurious lamp hanging on the ceiling. I turn around and look at the clock. 7:00. Better get up. I pull the sheets away from my body and prepare myself in the bathroom. I pick up the shirt and skirt I've worn yesterday and leave the room, going for the dining room. I open the door and see that Harold, Eileen, Tobias and Diana sitting at the table. They all nod at me and I take the seat next to Diana. William and George also come into the room and we wait for Harold to speak.

"You'll still be able to see me after today, but I suppose that this is now the best moment to tell you all. Tonight would be the Opening Ceremonies and as I've said, assigned stylists will help you to get ready for the parade. Usually you all wear the same thing. No matter what they make you wear, don't resist. Just do as they say." Well, I suppose that our outfits won't be really embarrassing, just dull. Since the main industry developed in Abnegation is meditation, most of our tributes are dressed up as doctors and nurses, which is really that bad. However, I don't think that doctor outfits are actually that appealing to the Central's citizens, considering their colorful fashion.

"You'll spend several days at the training center. When you do so, don't show your strengths to them. Or not the others will think of different ways to break you during the Games." That's logical.

"On the Interview Night, when you are interviewed, don't try to show off or boast. This will break our Abnegation traditions and make yourselves a target. Be humble. Any questions?" Unlike this time, a question is asked by George. He timidly holds up his hand and Harold signals him to speak.

"How are we going to survive in the Arena?" Good question. Harold's face remains calm and cool. It's obvious that this question has been asked before. Everyone stares at him, waiting for him to answer.

For several seconds Harold's remains silent, but finally he opens his mouth. "Before the Games start you'll be required to stay still for sixty seconds. Remember not to move or the template will explode under your feet." Got it. "After the Games start, if you can, go and try to get some supplies there. However, it'll be safer for you to leave the scene and find a hiding place first. Don't forget to find water first. As long as you have water, you'll not die."

Diana raises her hand. "A lot of tributes are killed at the beginning of the Games. Should we stay and help them?"

Harold is quick to answer this one. "Follow your instincts. Analyze the situation before you take action." Diana nods. I suddenly feel a horrible sense of déjà vu. _Follow your instincts. Think about yourself as well._ Caleb's words echo in my head. The pin he's given to me is still in my pocket.

_I'll survive. For my family._

The train stops and we can hear sounds of camera flashing, cheering and chattering outside. We've arrived. Harold and Eileen stand up, so does everyone else. We walk out of the train and cameras are immediately shoved into our faces. Eileen whistles and starts strutting down the red carpet on the floor as if she is a film star or something._ We're going to die and they're acting like we're coming back from a grand tour. _This thought irritates me. I clench my fists and look at my feet, determined not to be appealing to the reporters.

We enter a tall, modern building made of glass. The Training Centre. It will be our home for the following week. Harold turns around and announces, "We'll be separated from now on." Several Central staffs appear from nowhere and start heading towards to us. Harold nods to them. "They will take you to the Remake Centre."

"For what?" William looks alarmed.

"Your prep team will be there to get you ready for the Ceremony." Harold says flatly. "I'll see you later." Then he leaves without a word.

"No wonder why there aren't many victors in Abnegation." I hear William grumble, "All because of him and his indifferent attitude."

Deep down I know that William has a point. Harold hasn't told us much. It seems that he's just letting us try to figure everything out by ourselves. What is the use of having a mentor then? We'll all be dead.

What if there's something on his sleeve but we don't know? If then what's Harold thinking about?

* * *

Several minutes later I find myself sitting on a metal bed in a room in the Remake Centre. The centre is made of glass and looks very Central-y. However, it also looks like the emergency room of a hospital. This room has been divided into different sectors by the curtains and here I am, waiting for my own prep team.

The door opens and three people walk in. Their appearances make Eileen look somehow saner. The man has purple hair and his skin has been dyed orange. He is wearing a glittery purple suit and the woman next to him has piercings all over her body. I wonder how she sleeps with them on. The last woman has bright pink hair and she has golden tattoos all over her face. They introduce themselves to me. The man is Franklin and the woman with piercings is Olympia. The tattooed woman is Valonia. "Now, miss, just lie on the bed and let us work our magic!" Franklin chimes happily and they go to get their tools. I lie on the bed as they told me to and wait.

_No matter what they make you wear, don't resist. Just do as they say. _Harold's words appear in my head. I clench my jaw, and wait for the torture that's coming.

And other rip. Again some of my arm hair is torn away from my skin. My arms are sore from holding onto the bed too hard. "Last rip!" Valonia announces and I brace myself again. Rip! Done! I let out a sigh of relief. To be honest, I'd rather have someone to chase me down with a sword than having my skin being tested. My prep team look at me with a cheerful smile on their faces-obviously they are really proud of their work, me. "There now, dear, you look fabulous!" they say happily.

"Thank you…for all the work you've done for me." I manage to say, and try my best to put on a grin. Their faces brighten up at my words.

"No problem! Now stay here. We've got to go now and Cyril will come and get your outfit!" Flashing me another smile, they leave the room. I shake my head at them. If my prep team is like that, then don't mention my stylist. Suddenly I feel weak and worn out, probably because of the make-up treatment I just received. I sigh again.

The door opens and I look up at the sound. Diana walks in and a young man comes up after her. I'm shocked to see him. He must be my stylist, Cyril. Well, he doesn't look like he's from the Central at all. He's dressed in black clothes and his skin isn't dyed or anything. He could have been an Abnegation member if he wears gray clothes. Diana walks up and stands next to me and the man stands in front of us.

"Hello, I'm Cyril, your stylist." He nods his head to us and we bow to him. This gesture of his takes me aback. It's how people in Abnegation greet one another. How does he know it and why would he do that? Maybe he wants to pay us some respect. "You're Beatrice and Diana, right?" we nod again.

"My partner Paulina is in charge of the boys' outfits and as you know, we all have to wear something which represents your faction." It's true. As I've said before most of the Abnegation tributes have been dressed up as doctors. It might be dull but this is better than other factions. Amity tributes are always dressed up as plants, like flowers and trees. To me they look like the characters from the children programs. Erudite tributes always wear laboratory coats and gloves, like scientists usually do. Candor tributes often wear long black coats and white wigs, representing lawyers and judges. Dauntless tributes are always soldiers. Sometimes they wear rather revealing clothes just because they dare to. I remember that during the 60th Divergent Games they wore nothing but skin-tight bodysuits. I still don't get the significant meaning of those suits.

"The main industry of Abnegation is medication so as you know most of the tributes in the past wore doctor suits. However this year we're going for something different." Cyril continues. "Aside from the jobs the factions are in charge of, the main idea of having a faction is because a group of people all believe the same thing. The main idea of Abnegation is to be selfless. To help the needy. And based on this idea, Paulina and I have designed the outfits for you." His eyes glitter. "And I'm sure that it'll be unforgettable. For you. For everyone in this city." He smiles at the last sentence.

Diana and I look back at him. None of us speak. What will our outfits be like? I don't know, and I don't want to know.

All I know is that no matter what our outfits are like, Death is still waiting for me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you think this chapter is too boring or something! ****Now I've got a question for all of you out there. What should they wear for**** the Ceremony? Tell me in your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, the fourth chapter. I haven't been writing a lot recently so forgive me if there is any grammar mistakes or things like that. School is starting next week so I'm not sure if I could update regularly. Sorry for that guys. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_"The main industry of Abnegation is medication so as you know most of the tributes in the past wore doctor suits. However this year we're going for something different." Cyril continues. "Aside from the jobs the factions are in charge of, the main idea of having a faction is because a group of people all believe the same thing. The main idea of Abnegation is to be selfless. To help the needy. And based on this idea, Paulina and I have designed the outfits for you." His eyes glitter. "And I'm sure that it'll be unforgettable. For you. For everyone in this city." He smiles at the last sentence._

_Diana and I look back at him. None of us speak. What will our outfits be like? I don't know, and I don't want to know._

_All I know is that no matter what our outfits are like, Death is still waiting for me._

* * *

That's how it goes.

Cyril gives both of us a large black plastic bag and tells us to go to the changing rooms and get the suit inside on. I go inside and open the bag. A long grey robe is lying inside. I strip and put on the robe. Nothing special about it. The robe is far too loose and big for me. Luckily there is a dark grey waistband and I adjust it. Now I look better. People will definitely laugh if they see us in these robes-it's not hard to predict what their reactions will be, considering how bright the Central fashion is. Yet robe is screaming 'Abnegation'. Because that's our tribe. That's where we're from.

However another part of me is anxious to hear what the Central people will say when they see us. This is wrong. We shouldn't care about what the others think. We should just finish our work quietly like they do in Abnegation. But I can't help it.

I leave the changing room. Diana and Cyril are already waiting. Cyril opens his bag and takes out two grey headbands. We put them on and then he takes out something we sure haven't been expecting.

A salt bottle.

Diana and I stare at it and none of us speak. What's Cyril thinking? A salt bottle? At least I think that it contains salt. It looks perfectly ordinary to me. He smiles. "Look, this is a type of special powder Paulina and I invented. Just spray some onto your robes. Quick but not too much." We do as he's said. Nothing happens. Diana isn't able to control herself any longer. She asks, "What is that for?"

Cyril grins. "You'll see."

We leave our room and find that the boys are waiting for us outside. I'm relieved to see that they are wearing the same grey robes and headbands like us. The only thing is that Tobias and William are holding two baskets in their hands. I peek inside and see that the baskets contain the salt-like powder that Cyril has made us put on. What's the use of it? Other tributes from other factions are here as well, and they are all trying to swallow their laughter when they see us. The Amity and Erudite tributes are looking at us with pity in their eyes while the Dauntless and Candor tributes are laughing their heads off. I catch some words they say.

"Look, the Stiffs."

"They look stiffer than ever…"

"Someone should get their stylists' heads checked…"

I try to pretend that I haven't heard anything that they've said but it's hard. I clench my fists. _I'll show them what I'm made of. I will._

But how?

I don't know, but I'll find a way.

All of us form a semi circle around Cyril and Paulina. Paulina claps her hands to get our attention. "Listen up. I won't tell you twice. As usual you're scheduled to be the last team to join the parade. However that's fine because I can tell you that we'll get a lot of sponsors this year with the help of this parade." How is that possible with our grey robes? "Now let's see. Tobias and William, you two are holding the baskets, right? When you're at the middle of the catwalk grab some powder form the them and spread it out. Repeat the movement until the basket is completely empty." Then we start to arrange out positions on the chariot. George will be standing in the middle while Diana and I will be by his side. William and Tobias have to stand near the edge of the chariot with Tobias at the left hand side (Next to me) and William next to Diana. "I also want you to hold hands. This can make you seem to be more united." Cyril says. I sneak a glance at Tobias, wanting to see how he reactions to this. The mask of indifference is still in its place on his face. My heart sinks a little bit, but I have no idea why.

We take the lift and reach the bottom level of the Remake Centre. The Ceremony is about to begin and out chariot is already waiting for us. Each chariot is pulled by four horses and someone has put grey veils over ours. I assume that it's to suit our outfits. The order is like this: Erudite, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and finally us. The Erudite tributes are already on their chariot. Like the past they're dressed as scientist. Nothing special. The music starts to play and they leave the room. There is a large flat-screened TV on the wall in the room and we remain silent as the 'Scientists' wave at the cheering audience. They seem to be very popular.

Next up, Amity. The tributes this time are dressed as trees and flowers. They look like they are characters form a children cartoons. It's true. The children obviously love them as they keep clapping.

Candor. The juries keep their faces straight. When they're at the end of the runway they shout, 'Objection!' and everyone claps.

Dauntless. The tributes are wearing soldier outfits. At the middle of the runway a boy holds up his gun and shoots into the air. The bullets explode and fireworks are produced. They get the loudest cheering ever.

When the Dauntless are performing their act, Cyril and Paulina usher us to the chariot. We step onto it and they give us the last reminder. "Remember, hold hands, look forward. Spread powder." The last two words are for William and Tobias. We all nod to show that we understand. The Dauntless are almost the end of the runway now. I look at the TV and see the other tributes are looking at the start of the runway. Some of them are laughing, waiting for us to embarrass ourselves. "Good luck." And off we go.

We stand straight and Tobias takes my hand. Chills run down my spine at his touch and I try to remain my composure. Our chariot slowly comes out. The audience, who have originally been cheering, turn silent. What's going on? I wait for the laughter. The sound of booing.

However none of that happens. I glance sideways and realize that there are screens showing our faces at the sides of the runway. We look calm and we are…glowing?

Yes, there is light on us but it comes from us not the spotlight. The powder. I realize. The powder is working. Somewhere in the audience a child screams.

"Angels!" he shouts.

Then everyone starts clapping. We are almost at the middle of the runway. Tobias and William take it as a cue and start spreading the powder. The audience gasps. I can see vague images being produced by the powder. A nurse feeding a patient congee. A doctor jotting down notes on his clipboard. But there are also other things. Our desire. The things we want. Clothes, shoes, toys, food… That's when the crowd cheers. It's got to be the loudest cheering I've ever heard. Ever louder than the cheering that the Dauntless have got.

_There, I've showed them. I've showed them my value._

The cheering doesn't stop even though we're at the backstage. Once the audience can't see us anymore, Tobias drops my hand and my heart sinks again. But why? Cyril and Paulina are getting for their work but they seem wary. Other tributes are staring at us with different expressions on their faces. Bewilderment. Shock. Surprise. Jealousy. Envy.

The President gives his speech and the anthem begins. When it ends, a voice says, "Well done." Harold is standing right behind us. We bow at him and say nothing. We're still shocked by the outturn of things.

"Follow me." Harold speaks again. "I'll show you where we'll live this week." We follow him without a word.

* * *

**A/N: For those who are wondering if there will be some romance/chemistry between the characters, I can tell you that yes, there'll be. I've already decided how the plot will go so don't worry that there'll only be violence in this story! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Mathilda**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time but ever since school started I've been facing a lot of stuff, like extra homework that didn't exist last year, tests and quizzes, drama competition in my school, etc. But I made it! **

**This chapter also took me a lot of time to write, as I've been suffering from Writer's block recently for having not written anything for such a long time. Anyway, enough babbling, enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

The Training Centre is a large rectangular building designed exclusively for the tributes' training sessions and it is also our home now. We get out of the elevator and the sight in front of me is shocking-maybe it's just because that I'm still not used to fancy stuff like this even after I've ridden on Central's train once. There are five doors on different sides of the room and Harold gives us each a key. "You can use anything you like in your room. Call the servants if you need anything." Several men and women appear from nowhere and stand in front of us. They are all dressed in plain, maroon clothes and the color reminds me of blood, making me taste bile in my mouth. Even if there are servants, I doubt if I'll actually need them. In Abnegation we never ask the others to help us unless the situation is really difficult for one to handle. "Any questions?" Harold asks and we all shake our heads. He waves his hand and dismisses us.

I open the door to my room. It may be even bigger than the living room in my parents' house. There is a large bed on which allows two persons to sleep in. An oak table and a chair silently stand at a corner of the room. I open the drawer and see a notebook and a pen. On the top of the desk is a mirror and now I can look at my face whenever I like. Yet the 'freedom' doesn't make me any happier. I take out the notebook and the pen and opened it. Maybe writing can soothe me. I click the pen and my hand hovers above the book. Eventually I put my hand down and my hand moves over the surface of the book.

_I want to leave this place._

_Let me go._

_I want to go home._

A minute later I realize I've written these sentences, my thoughts, onto the book and I feel a droplet of water roll down my cheek. I look into the mirror. Yes, I'm crying.

The tears don't stop until I drift away, into the world that sleep creates.

* * *

We stand in front of the door of the elevator next morning, waiting for the lift to come up and take us to the floor where the training is held. George is shaking. William and Tobias have their arms across their chests. Diana's head hangs low. I simply look forward.

Harold has already left this morning and God knows where he is. Can't he just stay here and tell us what to do next? Anger rises in my chest as this thought invades my mind but I quickly shake it off. It's me who is going to enter the Games. I can't have Harold around me all the time. I'll have to do it myself.

The lift arrives and we all get into it. No one speaks and the lift quickly carries us to our destination. The door opens and an enormous gymnasium appears in front of us. There are weapons and different stalls around, each with a mentor. The Erudite, the Dauntless and the Candor are already here. Tributes from Dauntless all throw us a nasty glare as we walk past them. The Candor and the Erudite tributes all look expressionless. We stand together, side by side, in a semi-circle.

Eventually the Amity's tributes come. Their eyes reflect their fear. Poor them. Most of them look like they are not even fourteen. A woman comes out and introduces herself. "My name is Alexis and I'm your head trainer." She says, "You can go to any areas you like on this floor." Then she begins reading out the safety rules and the list of stations available for us. It's ironic how she is now talking about rules of safety when we are going to fight with one another next week.

After Alexis is done, we are free to go. We Abnegation tributes scatter across the floor. I decide to go to some not so popular stations first so my first stop is the camouflage station. Most of the tributes are currently either throwing spears or shooting arrows, therefore there aren't many people at the camouflage station except an Erudite boy with blond hair. He is painting his arm with dark green paint, trying his best to make it look like leaves. The mentor of the station is glad to have another student and since there are only three of us, he teaches us a lot of useful camouflage skills.

"Looks like you are having a hard time." The Erudite boy says as he sees me trying to turn my arm into a tree bark unsuccessfully, "Here, try to apply more Burnt Umber." I do as he says and he is right-now my arm looks like a tree branch.

"Thanks." I nod to him. He shrugs. "Why aren't you with your mates?" As soon as the words fall out of my mouth, I immediately regret saying them. It seems too rude but the boy doesn't seem to care.

"I guess I just have different views with them. You know, they are all obsessed with machinery and stuff like that. Who knows if this will actually come in handy?" he raises up his arm to prove his point. "By the way, I'm Will."

"I'm Beatrice." Suddenly something hits me. "See that boy over there?" I point at William, who is now tying some knots with George and Diana. Will nods. "He's William."

"What does that have to with-oh." Will's eyebrows arch when he realizes what I mean. "Well, he's from Abnegation and I'm a part of Erudite. People would be able to tell us apart."

"I suppose so." I look at my arm. Well, I think it's time for me to go. "I'm going to other stations now. See you." I put down my paint brush

"Bye. I'll see you on Interview Night." I walk over to the knot-tying station in a better mood-I think I've made a friend. The others see me coming over and they all greet me. George eyes my arm, which is covered by brown paint. "Had fun there?" he points at the camouflage station.

"It wasn't bad, and the other guy there was quite nice." I wave at Will and he waves back. "How are you doing?"

"We're OK, but you should have stayed with us at the first place. Look at what we've learnt to make!" William holds up the knot in his hands. "You can use this as a trap to hunt animals."

"Cool." And they begin to teach me how to tie different kinds of knots. Even though danger is coming to get us next week, we are actually laughing and working together now. All my life until now, I've only worked with my family so it is quite refreshing to have other people around you instead of being alone and I love this feeling.

"Anyway, where's Tobias?" I ask after finishing tying the Matthew Walker's Knot. The mentor of this station comes over and praises me. I blush at her compliment.

Without stopping, Diana holds up her hand points at another side of the floor. Tobias is looking at the revolvers on a shelf. An Erudite tribute-the one with long dark hair is standing next to him and talking. Tobias's fists curl. Something bad is going on. Finally the dark haired boy leaves and Tobias releases his hands.

There is something alarming about that Erudite tribute. My instincts have been right.

I continue tying knots. None of us speaks until it's time for lunch. We take the lift to go back to our suite. Eileen is sitting on the sofa, watching some models strutting on catwalks in hideous outfits while Harold is reading a book called 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. The servants come and put down our meals. We eat as Eileen babbles about how we have table manners and we are polite and all the other stuff. Harold doesn't even ask us how our day has been. He remains silent when we leave to go back to the gym.

Once I enter the gym, I walk over to the shooting station. All the Candor tributes are there, shooting at their targets. I look at the shelf where all the revolvers are resting. I still don't dare to hold one.

"What's up, Stiff? Too scared to hold a gun?" A tall Candor boy turns around and smirks at me. Now everyone in the gym turns around and looks at me. "I bet you'll be killed at the beginning of the Games." Some tributes laugh.

I say nothing and stare back at him. However he isn't finished yet. "All you know is how to walk down a runway in a stupid glimmering grey robe. Or feed patients. Ha!" he barks out a laugh and the others except Will, the Abnegation and Amity tributes and a Candor girl join in.

"Cut it off, Peter." The Candor girl who didn't laugh finally says, after everyone is done laughing. "Stop harassing her.

Peter narrows his eyes at the girl. "Stop me if you can." Then he throws his gun at me. Though surprised, I catch it. Everyone gasps. The revolver feels heavy in my hands. I refuse to look around-this would only make me look weak. "C'mon Stiff, show some courage. Hit the target and I'll leave you alone. Or not I'll go on." Some tributes cheer.

What am I going to do now?

I decide to do as he says. I step up, standing on the red line on the floor and hold out my arms, with the gun in my hands. I part my legs and stand straight. People begin shouting and laughing at the same time. I feel everyone's eyes on my back.

"She doesn't even know how to hold a gun properly!"

"Pull the trigger!"

"_Quit if you're too scared, Stiff!"_

That's it. Anger rises in my chest again. _I'll show them. I'll do it._

I lock my fingers on the trigger and look at the target. I adjust my arms. _One, two_, I count in my head.

_Three. _I pull the trigger.

A deafening sound comes out as I do so. Smoke bleeds from the gun and irritates my eyes. My arms fall to my sides. I feel like someone has taken my burden away. I try to focus. Where did the bullet go?

Deafening silence surrounds the room. I look around. Everyone's jaws are on the floor and their eyes are as wide as saucers. Will holds up a finger and points at the target. There's a hole in the bull's eye.

_I must be dreaming._

Eventually everyone snaps out of their own trances. People begin to clap. Peter and other Candor tributes (except the girl who defended me) look like they've just swallowed a lemon. He walks over to me and snatches the gun away from my hand. "Watch your back, Stiff." He hisses to me before walking away. His sidekicks follow him and look at me menacingly. The Candor girl who defended me comes up. "That was brilliant."

I blush. "Just an accident." I mutter. Really, I have never held a gun until now.

"It was." She shakes her head. "I'm Christina." She nods to me and I do the same thing to her.

"Beatrice."

"I think I have to be aware of you." She smiles. "See you." She turns around and walks away.

I walk over to the Abnegation tributes. They are still staring at me like they've just seen an alien. I wave my hand. "Forget it. Just an accident."

"No, it was great!" William's face breaks into a grin. "Look at his face!" Diana and George nod in agreement. My heart lifts up and I smile as well. A bell rings, signaling that our first day at the Training Centre has ended. The tributes all start to leave. Diana, George and William also walk over to the exit. To my surprise, Tobias walks up to me. "Well done." He says quietly and walks away, leaving me frozen on my spot. _Well done. _These two words swim around in my head.

Tobias is already at the door. "Aren't you leaving?" He raises an eyebrow. I shake my head and run to the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Thank God that I'm finally done! Let's hope that I could update again quickly!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
